


and I thought we were home

by cutlassisms



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, I put the relationship specific tag even though there isnt really any relationship, Implied Miki Sayaka/Sakura Kyouko, One Shot, Post-Rebellion Story, Role Reversal, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Unfortunate Implications, based on a dream I had??, based on episode 8's ending, because sometimes when I go through the non relationship specific tag I find kyousaya stories, how many of these can I have, it's like my brain got high on symbolism, that I wouldve ignored if I had only looked through the relationship specific tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:07:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24410032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutlassisms/pseuds/cutlassisms
Summary: Kyouko found Sayaka, but the former did not speak. She only smiled brightly at her companion and sat down beside her, as if she were very unaware of her situation.[based off a dream]
Relationships: Miki Sayaka & Sakura Kyouko, Miki Sayaka/Sakura Kyouko
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	and I thought we were home

Kyouko found Sayaka, but the former did not speak. She only smiled brightly at her companion and sat down beside her, as if she were very unaware of her situation. Kyouko didn't speak, and Sayaka didn't unveil her murky Soul Gem and explain herself, either.

They're on a train now, that much is not yet clear. The room they're in is colored with several passionate shades of red, with bits of white thrown into other pieces. Like the table. The table they sit at is round and white. Seated on one side is Sayaka, Kyouko opposite to her. Near them, a doll-like girl with long blonde hair dances, pirouetting. Sayaka's eyes are downcast.

(They're descending. Something terrible is happening.)

Beings completely white in color appear, carrying large metal trays of apples as they turn in circles around the two of them. Slowly. Sayaka pays them no mind. She has something to do. Everything seems to fade into the background as the seconds pass by. The words escape her. They're being dragged from her throat and leaving it raw. She feels like she should say something,  _anything,_ she's supposed to be saying  _something_ right now

Kyouko's head turns, her eyes flit back and forth, now far more interested in what's going on around her. She beams, her eyes sparkling. The sight is almost blinding. Yet she still says not a word. Then, the blank-faced creatures disappear in the blink of an eye. Like they were never there in the first place. 

When it happens, the blue-haired girl almost expects to hear the hollow clattering of metal beneath them, to watch her friend's gleeful expression warp into one of blind rage as she tries to salvage the bruised fruit, jumping forward to help and convince her to _calm down, they'd figure this out together--_ but she blinks and everything is fine. There was nothing left by the creatures, no trays, no apples. Sayaka feels a sudden inexplicable urge to reach out to the girl in front of her and pull her close. She sits still. 

Everything is quiet. It's always been quiet, but it isn't completely silent. If she focuses hard enough, she can hear something screaming. Or maybe that's her. Or... or...

Kyouko leaps from her seat.

Sayaka gasps. Dazed, she looks up with wide eyes as the redheaded girl wanders from her side.

She sets off through a door and is gone.

Sayaka does not follow her. She does not move. Nothing moves for a while. The walls watch her as she sits, her dizzy gaze burning holes into the table.

(She is descending. Kyouko was gone.)

This is not home.

_"Wouldn't you rather be happy?"_

**Author's Note:**

> feels like you started reading smack dab in the middle of some weird story, right? 
> 
> This was based off of this dream I had recently, I didn't change it a whole lot, but there were some fuzzy details that a had to make up a little bit, but the majority of it is the same. If you didn't catch on, this scene is also based off Sayaka's death scene at the train station. To me, it seems like some kind of illusion Sayaka would see in Homura's new world... for some reason. 
> 
> Also, in the dream, the doll-like girl with the long blonde hair, is a Clara Doll. I thought that would be cool to see which doll it was, since they represent emotions, (and Homura of course) so symbolism maybe? But I looked them up and found two Clara Dolls with that description: Coldheartedness and Laziness. I'm not sure which it could be. What do you think? 
> 
> Other than that, there's a good bit of other symbolism I think, like with the apples on trays, or the "beings" turning in circles around them both + the dancing girl doing pirouettes, like that's both spinning, everything is spinning, does that make sense? Ahaha.. I don't know. If you have any speculations or ideas please comment! :)


End file.
